Prehistoric Park: Remake
by jdogbuster
Summary: A remake of the original. Join Nigel as he encounters tyrannical tyrannosaurs, sabre toothed Smilodons and giant crocs.
1. Introduction

**A/N: I'm back!**

Nigel Marvin walked into a large museum. He walked past ancient artefacts ranging in time from the Ice Age to the Roman Empire. Down the hall he went, looking very strange in his khakis and binoculars compared to the important looking men and women in expensive suits and dresses.

Down the hall he went, towards a large door. He looked around at the many skeletons. There was a Triceratops, a Stegosaurus, a Mammoth and Pteranodon flying overhead. In the centre was a large sauropod. It dwarfed everything around it. 'Not here' he thought. He walked through another door. Here he found what he was looking for. Surrounded by the skeletons of smaller carnivores was the hulking remains of a Tyrannosaurus.

"It's beautiful, isn't it" said a man who was standing behind him. He had grey hair and a kind wrinkled face, he was well into his sixties.

"So you're the one who summoned me here?" replied Nigel.

"I am" the old man answered.

"Why?" asked Nigel.

"I have a job for you, Nigel" answered the man, "An important one".

"What might that be?" asked Nigel.

"My name is Ben. I have a safari park on an island of the coast of Morocco that I want you to work on." Ben answered. "You will have the best team and technology in the world, but I can't discuss it here you will be briefed on the island if you choose to go. You have two day two decide." He handed Nigel a backpack and walked off.

Nigel came home and opened the backpack to find a book on palaeontology, a plane ticket to Morocco, a laptop and two long slender devices that resembled garden lights. He pondered what might he find on the island if he decided to go.

Two days later he found himself walking into the airport. It was out curiosity that he had decided to go. He boarded a plane to Rabat.

He arrived in Rabat and made his way to where Ben and a ferry were waiting. Ben greeted him as if they had been friends for years. "Did you bring the package?" Ben asked as Nigel handed him the backpack and climbed aboard.

As they moved away from the bay a few people came up onto the deck. As they came into view Ben introduced them. "This Bob Arthur, the head keeper" he explained as a balding man in his early forties shook hands with Nigel. "Over there is Suzanne Mcnabb, the head vet" explained Ben while pointing at a black haired women in her early thirties. "Those two are John Davise and Daniel Fudd, both Palaeontologists" he said while gesturing towards two thin clean shaven men, both with black hair. "And that is Steven Smith, the head of security."

"Now to explain were you fit in" began Ben. "You, my friend are the team leader." Ben said as they came into port. They stepped of the boat and walked over to a small fence. Nigel peered over to find a few plump, grey, flightless birds.

"Dodos!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, my dear Nigel, you have been selected to lead expeditions back in time to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction."


	2. Chapter 1 The Return of The King

**There is something missing from our world.**

**The amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back, what if extinction didn't have to be forever.**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a distance.**

**As wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**This time, Nigel travels back sixty-five million years to rescue the king of the dinosaurs.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

Nigel sat in his office. An office filled with fossils, exotic animals and two maps one of the park and one of the Earth. He walked over the map of the park and said "This is the island the park in on, Ben choose it because of the diverse array of habitats on the island. We have mountains, forests, a river, a swamp, a bay and a biosphere for animals of a cooler climate".

"We've decided for our first mission we would pay our respects to the king, so we are going back in time after a dinosaur that needs no description, _Tyrannosaurus rex._" he explained excitedly.

**Now that Nigel has decided when and where to go and what to rescue he is all set. **

Nigel packed his jeep with a tranquilizer gun, a spare portal, some food and few other devices and climbed in. With him was a crew of three. He drove straight through.

**Late Cretaceous Earth is a lot different to the present. There is no grass, mammals are only as big as a house cat and the world is ruled by the largest creatures ever to live on land, Dinosaurs.**

Nigel drove around looking for a spot to camp. "We can't pick any old spot for the camp because if we choose wrong it could be fatal." he yelled as he nodded towards a set of mangled, broken bones.

After a while they found a spot on the edge of the forest. While the crew set up camp, Nigel disappeared into the forest.

**Nigel being Nigel, he has decided to take a look inside the forest. **

Nigel walked through what seemed like endless trees until he came to a small clearing. He peered through the trees and saw a small herd of bipedal dinosaurs playing. Some were blue with bright red domed skulls and others were green with brown stripes.

**It seems Nigel has stumbled upon his first dinosaur.**

"These are _Pachycephalosaurus_, the blue and red ones are males I guess and the green ones are females." he explained. Two males walked up to each other and pressed their skulls firmly aganst each other. "They are fighting over females because its breeding season" he said.

Nigel picked up a fern leaf and slowly approached the herd. A large male the alpha, slowly approached. It was just starting to sniff at the fern when he heard a noise like a cyclone.

**It seems like _T. rex_ is closer than Nigel thought.**

The pachycephalosaurs looked up to see a massive _tyrannosaurus_ looming down on them. It had grey, scaly skin with tufts of black and green feathers on its head, arms, legs and tail. They bolted and Nigel followed. After a quick dash got to the front of the stampede.

Nigel had an idea. He quickly set up the portal and dived through. There he lied down with his arms sprawled out across the ground. The pachycephalosaurs stampeded over him, occasionally stomping on him.

**The pachycephalosaurs are a hit amongst the park staff.**

A crowd of nearby keepers huddled near the holding pens. Bob quickly ran over to help Nigel up. "That's certainly not a _T. rex_." he said as he ran over to have a look.

**Soon the whole Prehistoric Park staff is at the scene.**

Nigel stood talking with Bob, Steven, Suzanne, John and Daniel. "They're an amazing group of animals" commented John as he peered in the holding pen.

"Yes they are, our only problem is where to put them," stated Bob.

"We could put them near the pond closest to the base, it has large boulders for them the lie under and some shrubs and trees" said Daniel.

"That's great!" exclaimed Suzanne, "Bob, you take a few keepers and get the enclosure set up while I check over them."

**Nigel will have to wait a while to see the finished product looks like as he only has a week to rescue _T. rex_.**

Nigel drove back through the portal and met up with his team. He headed off towards a nearby lake. At the lake was a herd of _Triceratops. _The males had blue bodies with frills of the brightest orange and the females were pale brown, both had short stubby quills on their back. Suddenly a massive roar was heard.

**Back at the park, Bob is just finishing up the _Pachycephalosaurus _enclosure.**

Bob stood putting a gate on a fence that was about waist height and made out of wood. Inside, John, Suzanne and Daniel were combing the enclosure for dangers and Steven was inspecting the fences.

Everything checked out and Bob directed a large truck into the enclosure and released the pachycephalosaurs into the enclosure. "I won' feed 'em today, I'll let 'em settle in." he said as walked out the gate.

**Back in the Cretaceous, the _T. rex_ are in search of their favourite food, _Triceratops. _**

Several large tyrannosaurs ran down to the bank of the lake. They split the herd up and chose a target. Seeing his chance Nigel set up the portal. Most of them escaped or went through, one however was not so lucky. A tyrannosaur bit into its neck. It pulled away and gorged it with its horn. Another tyrannosaur rammed it and bit into its gut, pulling out its intestines.

**Back at the park, Bob is tending to the _Triceratops._**

"Nigel, Nigel, Nigel, what 'ave you done now" Bob whined as he gazed down upon twelve, full grown _Triceratops_. "How am I goin' to move this lot". He walked of to put up a makeshift enclosure.

**Back in the Cretaceous, Nigel is tracking the injured _T. rex_.**

"I'm tracking this female in hopes of rescuing her for the park" he explained as he trailed the massive beast. She stopped and Nigel and ducked behind a rock. The _Tyrannosaurus_ roared at a group of nodosaurs. They had brown, bony skin and murky green plates of armour.

"Those are _Edmontonia_, a relative of _Ankylosaurus_, but, as you can see, they lack that iconic clubbed tail." he said as he moved in for a closer look. "I've an idea" he said as he moved into the open. "She is going down there to hunt. Hopefully, since there is no other way of escape, they will flee and be sent through, followed by a full grown _T. rex_" he explained as he positioned the portal in place.

**Back in the Cretaceous, Bob is letting the _Triceratops_ into their new enclosure.**

Twelve massive trucks drove into a large enclosure. "This is Triceratops Creek" Bob explained as he opened the back of one of the trucks. "This is the herd leader, who we've named Theo" he explained while releasing another into the enclosure.

John and Daniel stood at the gate. "Our job at Prehistoric Park is to give Nigel and Bob advice on missions and where to house the creatures in the park" John explained. "This enclosure is specialised for the Triceratops, so we had Bob recreate their environment as best we could" Daniel commented. "In their enclosure, there is little grass and many shrubs and trees for them to eat and, as I'm sure you can see, a large river in the centre of the enclosure."

The _Triceratops_ explored their enclosure, excluding two young males who were in the process of jousting over territory.

**Back in the Cretaceous, Nigel's plan is in action.**

The large predator roared and charged at the small, slow edmontosaurs. They hobbled in the direction of the portal as quickly as their little legs could carry them.

They oldest, however, is not so lucky. The full grown tyrannosaur bit down on its tail and pulled it towards her. It then bit down on the bulky armour.

**The _Edmontonia's _is no match for the several ton bite force of the _Tyrannosaurus _and its shell cracks, killing it instantly.**

The tyrannosaur picked the carcass up and began to carry it in Nigel's direction. He pursued he said "I wonder why she isn't eating it here" he pondered as the tyrannosaur stumbled on its injured leg.

**Back at the park, Bob is starting to get annoyed by Nigel's excessive rescue.**

Bob stared down at the rather sluggish creatures. "Now if Nigel keeps on bringin' different creatures back at rate, I migh' just 'ave to 'accidentally' leave tha gates open.".

"Relax Bob, they coexisted with the _Pacycephalosaurus_, peacefully and need the same security so you already have an enclosure for them" said a voice from behind. It was John. "If it's any trouble, I can move them for you."

"No thanks John, I'll do it" he replied, suddenly calmer due to the fact he didn't have to build an enclosure.

**Back in the Cretaceous, Nigel has solved the mystery of the tyrannosaur.**

"Look over there" he whispered as the tyrannosaur dropped the carcass. Two small thin tyrannosaur hopped into view. Unlike their mother, who had only scattered straight patches of feathers, they were covered in grey and brown downy feathers. "That explains it, she's a mother. This is great, a family group." he said as he set up the portal.

**Nigel's celebration may be short lived, because another tyrannosaur has located the carcass.**

A large male tyrannosaur roared at the group. The mother instinctively came between him and the juveniles. She charged him but he dodged and bit into her neck. She tried to break free but was caught in his grip. Suddenly he let go and an slammed her to the ground.

**With her injured leg, the female tyrannosaur is no match for the male.**

She fell to the ground. She was in bad condition, but alive. The male roared and set his sights on the two babies.

**But that's not Nigel's biggest worry, as the meteorite that ended the Cretaceous has just landed in the Gulf of Mexico. Nigel now just has three minutes to save the _T. rex._**

The two babies ran at the the portal in terror. They were followed by the male, who was not alarmed by the noise. Despite the noise and urgent danger, the female tyrannosaur was still out cold.

Nigel had an idea. He grabbed one portal stick and instructed the sound man to do the same. Together, they slowly walked on either side of the tyrannosaur. Once they reached the end, they put the portal back in place and jumped through.

On the other side, Suzanne was already tending to her wounds. "She's badly hurt, but I looked at some tyrannosaur fossils when I first took up this position and they seemed to recover on their own, so I'm confident she'll be ok" she explained.

"Nigel" yelled Bob.

"Yes" replied Nigel

"Have you any names for 'em then?"he inquired.

"Yep, for the big male, Goliath, for the two siblings, Terrance and Matilda and for her, Roxanne"

"I like it" he replied.

**Next time...**

**Nigel heads back to the ice age after one of he most iconic extinct animals of all time.**

Nigel on a snow mobile.

**But ends up disturbing a pride of lions.**

Nigel runs from three large white lions.

**And Bob deals with a rampaging _T. rex_.**

Goliath next to a broken fence.

Hope you guys enjoyed, please review or PM me if you have any suggestions, questions (Rhyming intended) or just want say anything, I love feedback.


	3. Chapter 2 The Ice Dome

**There is something missing from our world.**

**The amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back, what if extinction didn't have to be forever.**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a distance.**

**As wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**This time, Nigel heads back one hundred thousand years to rescue the mammoth.**

**His is plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

Nigel stood in a giant glass dome. "This is the Prehistoric Park Ice Dome, which was made to house animals of colder climates, mammoths to be exact." he explained as he moved around the enclosure. The enclosure had wide plains, a small collection of pine trees in the far corner and a small stream.

Bob walked up behind him and said "You ready to head off then Nigel?".

"Yes I'll be off in a few minutes, I was just going to see you before I left, I need you to fence off an area of the biosphere for a predator, it's a little surprise." he replied.

**To save the mammoth, Nigel is travelling back 100,000 years to a time when mammoths were at their peak. However they were not the only ice age mega fauna, nor the most dangerous.**

"This is Bob's little surprise, a cave lion" Nigel explained as he pointed towards a large, robust cat that was drawn on a wrinkled piece of paper. He was standing next to a packed jeep with a large snow mobile attached and wearing a large wool coat.

He drove through and detached his snow mobile. He grabbed a few items of the jeep. A tranquilliser gun, a first aid kit, a tent, some matches and an extra can of fuel for the snow mobile.

**Back at the park, Bob is feeding Goliath, no easy feat.**

The massive tyrannosaur paced back and forth near the fence. He knew it was feeding time. "This great big lizard has been trouble since he got here" commented Steven. "When he first came through, he tried to eat the two juveniles and just two days ago, almost ate a keeper when he knocked over a feeding truck. Since then we've had to feed him with a cherry picker" he said as he pointed at the large feeding contraption.

**It seems that Goliath has waited long enough to eat.**

Goliath reared back and charged at the fence. He burst through and let loose a victory roar. He then set his sights on a real hunt, the nearby _Triceratops _enclosure.

**Back in the ice age, Nigel has found some interesting tracks.**

"These are cave lion tracks" he explained as he followed the tracks. They led him to the scene of epic clash, a massive bear was brawling with three cave lions. "That's a cave bear and it's fighting with those lions for territory." he explained as one of the lions bounced off the bear in pain. It roared in an unmatchable fury and the lions ran, seizing his chance Nigel set up the portal and moved into the open.

**Back at the park, Goliath and Theo are in the midst of a confrontation that hasn't happened for sixty five million years.**

Goliath roared and ran at Theo, who bravely stood his ground. Theo flushed his frill with blood, turning his frill from bright orange to vibrant red and charged. Goliath dodged and rammed him. Theo held his ground and hit Goliath's shin with the side of his skull. The hulking tyrannosaur roared in agony and tried to get behind him.

"Quickly, tranquillise them!" Bob screamed to Steven, who was lining up his shot. Something hit Goliath near the rear, a dart. The same happened to Theo and they became drowsy. The next two minutes looked quite comical, a groggy _Triceratops_ and a _Tyrannosaurus _of the same condition wavered from side to side, giving the occasional tired growl or rumble. They collapsed side by side.

**Now that the fight is resolved, Bob is about to meet the surprise.**

Bob looked down upon three pale, robust lions demolishing a carcass. "So this is what 'at fence was for eh." said Bob as he helped Nigel up the ladder.

"Yep. This lot weren't to powerful so they can stay in there and still be ok." he explained as he stared down at them. "Beautiful animals" he muttered. Nigel climbed down and back through the portal.

He walked through many hills covered in snow. He came into a small valley with many mounds of grass. In the valley was small herd of musk ox and small herd of large cows. "I was hoping to see these, Aurochs, they are, an ancestor to the modern cow." he walked down into the valley. "I would love a herd of these for the park, they went extinct in 1627" he explained as he set up the portal.

**Saving the Aurochs is all good and well, but as Nigel is about to learn, they are a lot less timid than your average cow.**

Nigel walked up to the group and tried to coax them into the portal. Instead of coming quietly, the beasts charged him. As fast as he could he sprinted towards the portal.

Through the portal he burst, climbing the ladder as quickly as humanly possible. Although Nigel just nearly died, Bob seems unusually happy. "Of all the dangerous, throat-rippin', man-eatin', maulin' animals he could of brought back, he brings back a big cow" said while laughing at the trouble it had caused Nigel.

**Although he has just rescued what Bob thinks to be a harmless cow, Nigel must get straight back through in search of a woolly mammoth.**

Nigel headed back through the portal. He jumped up on his snow mobile and headed off. He soon found a herd of massive deer. "These are _Megaloceros, _the Irish elk." he explained as he tried to get closer. A few backed away, while one or readied itself to charge. "Let's move on, they obviously don't like me."

He soon came to a large plains area with one, giant lake at the centre. To one stood a group of massive, brown haired woolly mammoths. Nigel set up a portal near the only possible exit, a mountain pass to the east. He then walked of to figure out how to get them through.

**While Nigel ponders about how he is going to rescue the mammoths, Bob, like Nigel did, is learning the Aurochs should not be taken lightly.**

Bob drove through the massive Ice Dome, which he had populated with a herd of bison, two yaks, some reindeer and three musk ox. He came to the herd of Aurochs and dropped several bales of lucerne onto the ground. He looked at the recreated ice age environment with wonder.

What he didn't realise, was that a full grown bull was charging him. Crack! The jeep took a massive hit to the side, leaving a dent shaped to an Aurochs skull. Bob took off in terror towards the exit. "He can never brin' back somethin' cute an' cuddly, can he" he growled as he left.

**Back in ice age Siberia, Nigel has come up with a plan.**

Nigel stood next to his snowmobile, only it was changed. It now took the appearance of a massive bear. He climbed in through a makeshift door and drove down into the valley. He scared two females and a young male calf through and closed the portal, letting the others past.

**All is going well, until Nigel meets a full grown bull.**

His snowmobile broke down at the most unfortunate of times. He jumped out as the bull mammoth charged. He quickly set up the portal and sprinted through, followed by a massive bull mammoth.

**Next time...**

**Nigel heads back one hundred and twenty million years to a mysterious and ancient china after a four winged dinosaur.**

A black shape glides through a massive forest.

**But ends up at the mercy of a fierce predator.**

The vibrant green head of a large theropod.

**And Bob deals with an Ice Dome breakout.**

The cave lions roar at massive mammoth.

Rescued:

3 Cave Lions, 2 females, 1 male

A herd of Aurochs

4 Mammoths, 2 females, 2 males

**Thanks for reading, please PM or review if you have any suggestions, questions or comments.**

**To Drew, _Tyrannosaurus _had a bite force of several tons and although I am also not sure whether _T. rex _could crack an _Edmontonia's_ armour, the cracking of the shell was to emphasise the power of the massive predator. Thank you for reviewing and please continue to tell me if you have any concerns.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Tiny Thief

**There is something missing from our world.**

**The amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back, what if extinction didn't have to be forever.**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a distance.**

**As wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**This time, Nigel heads back one hundred and twenty million years to the ancient forests of China in search of a four winged dinosaur.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

Nigel and Bob gazed upon a massive construction. There was one large wire dome, which covered an area of forest and rivers. "This is the enclosure for our next target, _Microraptor_, a four winged dinosaur that would glide across the forest treetops." explained Nigel as he pointed at a picture of a small black dinosaur that resembled both a dromeosaur and a bird.

"Gave us quite the job on this one" commented John from behind.

"The time and place Nigel is heading is one of the most mysterious times in pre-history, even we have little idea what he will encounter."

Nigel picked up a tent and walked straight through, followed by a team of three. They emerged between massive forest and a lake. There were pterosaurs flying overhead and massive, murky green and watery brown sauropods drinking at the far edge of the lake. "Those are _Guidraco_, a pterosaur specialised for catching fish, beautiful, aren't they. Those over there are titanosaurs" Nigel explained as the team set up camp. He gazed at the _Guidraco_ in awe as one dove and caught a fish.

**While Nigel gazes upon the _Guidraco_ and the Tintanosaurs_, _the team is meeting some unexpected guests. **

His wonder was interrupted by a scream followed by a massive roar. He bolted towards the camp, only to find his crew under assault by three massive theropods, they were three metres high and ten metres long with bright green heads and pale maroon bodies. Thinking quickly, Nigel set up the portal and yelled out. The predators roared and charged at him. He dived out of the way at the last second, sending them through to Bob. "I'm pretty sure about what those were, John and Dan gave me some files on the fauna in the region, here it is" Nigel said as he pulled out a picture of the dinosaur he had just encountered. "_Sinotyrannus_, a proceratosaurid found in this region." He looked up to see an orange shape gliding overhead.

**Back at the park, Bob is dealing with the new arrivals.**

"Only Nigel could go back in time after a chicken sized dinosaur and brin' back this!" he complained as he stared down at the _Sinotyrannus_ as they demolished a cow carcass. Bob's radio sprung to life and the voice of Steven blared through "Bob we've a situation at the Ice Dome."

**Back in ancient China, Nigel is meeting an ancient bird.**

Nigel pointed up at a flock of small orange birds. He smiled with glee as the flew through the air. "These are _Confuciusornis, _the first species of bird to have a modern beak." he explained as he pulled out a gun-like device that housed a large net. "This is a net gun, a friend of mine recommended it when she heard I was going after a _Microraptor_, it will do for these guys to." he explained.

Nigel took aim and fired, immobilising three. He grabbed a few pet carriers and stuffed the birds inside. The process was repeated several times and Nigel, when no birds were left around, had caught eleven of the _Confuciusornis_.

**Back at the park, Bob and Steven are in the middle of an Ice Dome crisis.**

Bob and Steven watched on helplessly as the cave lions brawled with Martha, the matriarch of the mammoth herd. The lions roared, causing the other female, Laura, to bolt. Martha's calf, Dumbo, whimpered behind his mother as Laura bolted past and through the door which Bob, in his panic, had left open. She went straight for the holding pens, followed by three hungry cave lions.

The _Sinotyrannus_, sensing the battle that was occuring, reared back and smashed into the fence at the same time. The fence cracked but held, they charged again. It held once more, the charged one more time splintering the fence before it fell over in several pieces.

**The _Sinotyrannus_ have chosen the worst time to break out, with Bob and Steven preoccupied with the ice age creatures, they are free to roam the park.**

The _Sinotyrannu__s _ran straight past Bob and towards the Cretaceous Creek paddock, which housed the _Edmontonia _and the _Pachycephalosaurus _herds. A few _Edmontonia_ held their ground as the _Sinotyrannus_ leaped straight over the fence. The_ Sinotyrannus _roared and the _Edmontonia _rumbled in a stand-off.

**Back in ancient China, Nigel is about to bring back the _Confuciusornis_.**

Nigel and his crew each picked up a pet carrier and carried I through the portal. They walked through the blue glow and into the holding pens. Nigel panicked when he saw the broken fence and the escaped animals. "We can 'andle this lot, get to Cretaceous Creek, the _Sinotyrannus_ 'ave broken out and are fighting with the _Edmontonia._" yelled Bob as he and Steven sprayed Laura and the cave lions with ice cold water.

Nigel reached the enclosure and saw the battle at hand. He threw a rock at the theropods who, opting for an easier meal, gave chase to Nigel. As he passed the _Triceratops _Lake enclosure Theo gave a low grumble and went back to feeding. He passed _T. rex_ Hill, where Roxanne and Goliath were growling at each other through a dividing fence in their enclosure. The wooden fence, unlike the other paddocks, had a large trench on the outer side with one retractable bridge so the beasts couldn't escape. They roared in mutual hatred of each other as a relatively insignificant Nigel sprinted past followed by the _Sinotyrannus_.

Eventually he came to the holding pens, where he ran into an open pen, climbed the ladder and shut the gate just before a _Sinotyrannus_ could make it to the exit. Bob had separated the cave lions and Laura, the lions were in the holding pens while Laura and the other mammoths happily resided in the Ice Dome.

Steven and Bob met Nigel in front of the holding pens. "That was quite the rush" gasped Nigel as he drank down a full bottle of water.

"Definitely Nigel, quite the rush they gave us, well I'll be rebuilding the separation fence if I'm needed." replied Bob as he began to walk away. He halted at the sound of Steven's voice.

"If Nigel doesn't mind, I think it would be wiser to keep them separate from now on." he more or less commanded.

"Agreed, Bob can you begin on a new enclosure and on your way send Suzanne down to check up on the escapees." agreed Nigel as loaded his jeep.

**Now that the predators have been contained, Nigel can get back to searching for the _Microraptor_.**

Nigel drove through the portal. He ignored the group of titanosaurs across the lake, which were migrating away. "I've looked at the lake and in the outskirts of the forest and I have found no trace of the _Microraptor, _so common sense would suggest that the little fellows are hiding away in the forest."

He strolled through the forest as the occasional chirp or squawk from a teasing shape in the trees. Nigel kept walking until he met a small ceratopsian with a parrot-like head. They had vibrant green skin and long black quills shooting out of their back. "These, of course, are _Psittacosaurus_, quite the specimens, aren't they." he explained as he slowly walked towards them. The small dinosaurs didn't back away, but instead looked up at Nigel. "They must be curious as to whether I'm friend or foe" he said as he picked up a small fern and held it out to the tiny creatures.

**Back in the park, head vet Suzanne is tending to a nasty gash on Laura's gut.**

"I've been checking over Laura here and during the fight, she sustained a pretty serious gash but I'll clean it and hopefully she'll recover." explained the head vet.

She got up and walked away. "Bob wants me to check up on the _Pacycephalosaurus, _he thinks one of the females is acting very strangely." she said as she loaded herself into the jeep.

She came up to the enclosure and snuck into the hide where Bob was waiting. "Ah Suzanne, hows Laura." asked Bob as he watched the dinosaurs through the window.

"She's good" answered Suzanne as she stared out the window.

"That one over there, she 'as been eatin' and sleepin' separate from her group" explained Bob as he pointed at one of the females of the group.

"Yeah she isn't socialising from what I can see" commented Suzanne.

"Yes, we'll 'ave to remedy this as soon as possible." Bob added.

**Back in ancient China, Nigel is playing with his new friends, the _Psitta cosaurus. _**

Nigel was interacting with the _Psittacosaurus. _He played with them for quite a while, not noticing the smoke in the sky. He stroked the head of one of the _Psittacosaurus_ as it made a light purring sound. There was a loud bang and Nigel turned to see an erupting volcano. The _Psittacosaurus_ panicked and ran straight for the lake. Thinking quickly, Nigel set up the portal and opened it sending his new friends through to the present.

He looked up to see _Microraptor _and _Guidraco _flocks panicked on the bank of the lake. He looked further and saw the titanosaur herd stampeding towards the flocks. They scattered. Nigel set up a special portal set that was blue rather then silver and opened it. The flocked scattered through followed by Nigel as he closed the portal.

"I wish I could have saved those titanosaurs but the portal only led to the aviary so I couldn't" explained Nigel.

"So you got the _Microraptor _then?" asked Bob.

"Yep, and a few surprises as well" said Nigel and as if on queue, one of the _Guidraco_ swooped down on top of them.

**Next time, Nigel heads back one million years after two of South America's most lethal predators.**

Nigel is stared down by a massive flightless bird.

**But also encounters some lethal herbivores.**

Nigel dodges a charge from a large herbivore.

**And Bob and Suzanne solve the mystery of the antisocial _Pacycephalosaurus._**

A pacycephalosaur in the infirmary.

**Rescued this chapter: **

**Microraptor 6 females, 3 males**

**Confuciusornis 3 males, 3 females**

**13 Guidraco**

**Psittacosaurus 3 males, 3 females**

**Sinotyrannus 2 females, 1 male**


End file.
